1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specially configured mixing tank for mixing and transferring a liquid or slurry into an oil well.
2. General Background
In the exploration of oil and gas in a marine environment, fixed, semi submersible, jack up, and other offshore marine platforms are used during drilling operations. Fixed platforms are typically used for production of oil and gas from wells after they have been drilled. Drilling and production require that specialized fluids and like supplies be transported from land based storage facilities to offshore platforms or drilling vessels. Supplies are typically transferred to offshore platforms using very large marine vessels called work boats. These work boats can be in excess of one hundred feet in length and have expansive deck areas for carrying cargo that is destined for an offshore platform. Supplies are typically transferred from a land based dock area to the marine vessel using a lifting device such as a crane, or a mobile lifting and transport device such as a forklift.
Once a work boat arrives at a selected offshore platform, supplies or products are typically transferred from the deck of the work boat to the platform using a lifting device such as a crane.
Once on the deck of a drilling platform or production platform, space is at a premium. The storage of supplies on an offshore oil well drilling or production platform is a huge problem. Some specialized fluids used in the well require handling that does not shear the fluid. An example is a high viscosity fluid such as certain polymers. Many cargo transport and lifting devices have been patented. The table below lists some patents that relate generally to pallets, palletized racks, and other cargo racks.
TABLE 1ISSUE DATEPAT. NO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY2,579,655Collapsible Container12-25-19512,683,010Pallet and Spacer07-06-19543,776,435Pallet12-04-19733,916,803Loading Platform11-14-19754,165,806Palletizing System for Produce08-28-1979Cartons and the Like4,403,556Drum Retainer09-13-19834,828,311Metal Form Pallet05-09-19895,078,415Mobile Carrier for Gas Cylinders01-07-19925,156,233Safety Anchor for Use with10-20-1992Slotted Beams5,292,012Tank Handling and Protection03-08-1994Structure5,507,237Lifting Apparatus for Use with04-16-1996Bulk Bags5,906,165Stackable Tray for Plants05-25-19996,058,852Equipment Skid05-09-20006,357,365Intermediate Bulk Container03-19-2002Lifting Rack6,371,299Crate Assembly and Improved04-16-2002Method6,422,405Adjustable Dunnage Rack07-23-20026,668,735Pallet with a Plastic Platform12-30-20036,725,783Pallet for Stacking Planographic04-27-2004Printing Plates Thereon